Grand Revolutionary Army of the Republic
The Grand Revolutionary Army of the Republic (GERR) is the armed forces of the Nueva Europa Republic. It consists of the Ground Forces, Navy, Air Force, Air-Defence Force, and Republican Guard Corps. Units of the GERR are assigned to one of the 7 theatre commands around the planet. The GERR consists of _ personnel. Mission * To defend the Republic's Homeworld * To safeguard the Republic's interstellar interests * To help maintain peace among the Orion Arm History Main article: History of the Grand Revolutionary Army of the Republic Further information: Ajaxian uprising Ajaxian uprising The GERR originally formed as the Revolutionary Army of Ajax (ERA) during the Ajaxian uprising when the 7th, 19th, 31st, 47th, and 102th Ajaxian Division took over San Varano Prefecture. From 2295 to 2296, the ERA, with the help of the Ajaxian Naval Militia and Civil Air Patrol, fled from Ajax with around 80,000 personnel and 600,000 civilians to an Earth-sized world 17.5 light-years from federal space. Early years In 2297, the ERA was taken control by Lieutenant-general Hugo Nicolas. He reorganized the 7th, 19th, and 31st into the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Infantry Divisions and the 47th and 102nd into the 1st and 2nd Armoured Divisions. He also created the early versions of the GERR ranking system and named himself the 1st Chief Grand Marshal of Nueva Europa. On the 7th of April, 2364 the ERA official was dissolved and was reorganized into the Grand Revolutionary Army of the Republic. 2380-2390 In 2366, the first two Corps were formed: the I Corps was formed from the 1st and 2nd Infantry Divisions and 1st Armoured Division, while the II Corps was formed from the 3rd Infantry Division, the newly raised 4th Infantry Division, and 2nd Armoured Division. From 2366 to 2367, the II Corps was tasked to defend the territory of Zalas from bandits and anti-republican militias. Around this time, the Order of the Star of the Revolution was established. Organization Leadership The GERR is unique, as the commander-in-chief is an active-duty officer known as the Chief Grand Marshal of Nueva Europa (JGMRNE), but the Republican Council still has a say in the military as they have the power to declare war and approve or disapprove changes. The Military Commissioner is a civilian representative for the GERR and works directly under the commander-in-chief. Their job is to showcase reforms and ideas to the Republican Council for approvement. The Minister of Republic Defence is an active-duty officer and is tasked with handling the day-to-day activities of the GERR. The Cheif of Joint Staff is tasked with carrying out the tasks of organizing the GERR and answers directly the JGMRNE Chief Grand Marshal of Nueva Europa * Belen Santiago Vice Chief * Grand general Donato Teo Military Commission and Ministry of Defence * Military Commissioner - Delfina Baldomero * Minister of Republic Defence - Grand admiral Raul Regina * Director of Finance - Grand marshal Esteban Francisco * Director of Military Equipment and Development - Grand admiral Saturnino Filomena Joint Staff * Chief of Joint Staff - Grand marshal Bonifacio Elvira * Ground Forces Commander - Grand general Bienvenida Leyre * Navy Commander - Grand admiral Ramiro Emma * Air Force Commander - Grand general Nieves Inigo * Air-Defence Force Commander - Major general Octavia Lazaro * Republican Guards Corps Commander - Chief guards marshal Rocia Trinidad * Special Forces Brigade Commander - Ship-of-the-line captain Juanito Lazaro Theatre commands and fleets By 2485 the GERR is divided into seven theatre commands and three fleets with an additional eight starship corps. The seven theatre commands are: * Northern Theatre * North Eastern Theatre * North Western Theatre * Central Theatre * Capitol Theatre * South Eastern Theatre * South Western Theatre The 3 fleets are: * Helios Fleet * Bermudas Fleet * Southern Ocean Fleet With the additional eight starships corps being the: * Starship Corps No. 7 * Starship Corps No. 11 * Starship Corps No. 21 * Starship Corps No. 23 * Starship Corps No. 34 * Starship Corps No. 53 * Starship Corps No. 66 * Starship Corps No. 102 The GERR also has garrisons located on Nueva Eorpa's two moons: Italica and Vegas. Service branches The GERR encompasses six service branches: the Ground Forces, the Navy, the Air Force, the Aerial Infantry, the Railway Corps, and the Joint Medical Service. The GERR also has four reserve forces: the Republican Gaurd, Naval Auxillary Corps, Starship Auxillary Corps, and Republican Air Patrol. Ground Forces The Grand Revolutionary Army of the Republic Ground Forces (FTGERR) is the land warfare, largest, and the oldest branch of the GERR with around _ personnel. The FTGERR is divided into 102 field armies and 27 separate regiments. During times of war and crisis, the FTGERR will be reinforced by the Republican Gaurd Corps. It is currently commanded by Grand general Bienvenida Leyre. Navy The Grand Revolutionary Army of the Republic Navy (GERRA) is the maritime and the third-largest branch of the GERR. The GERRA is divided into 3 fleets, 27 flotillas, and 8 starship corps. During times of war and crisis, the GERRA will be reinforced by the Naval Auxillary Corps and Starships Auxillary Corps. Air Force The Grand Revolutionary Army of the Republic Air Force (GERRFA) is air, space and the second-largest branch of the GERR. The GERRFA is divided into 97 air armies and 1 separate division. During times of war and crisis, the GERRFA will be reinforced by the Republican Air Patrol. Air-Defence Force The Grand Revolutionary Army of the Republic Air-Defence Force (GERRFDA) is the air-defence and fifth-largest branch. The GERRFDA is also in charge of the GERR's interstellar ballistic missiles (ISBM). The GERRFDA is divided into 58 brigades. Republican Guard Corps